The biochemical-genetics of Drosophila melanogaster RNA polymerases will be studied. Alpha amanitine resistant mutants will be further characterized and mapped. Rifampicin resistant mutants will be isolated. A segmental aneuploid screen will be performed. A RNA polymerase assay to be performed in slab gels will be perfected. Mitchondrial specific RNA polymerases will be further studied.